List of Burton Albion F.C. records and statistics
Honours 'Domestic' 'League' *Football League One (1): 2015–16 *Football League Two (1): 2014–15 *Football Conference (1): 2008–09 *Northern Premier League Premier Division (1): 2001–02 'Cups' *FA Cup (1): 2014–15 *Football League Cup (2): 2015–16, 2016–17 *FA Community Shield (1): 2015 *Southern League Cup (3): 1963–64, 1996–97, 1999–2000 *Northern Premier League Challenge Cup (1): 1982–83 *Staffordshire Senior Cup (1): 1955–56 *Birmingham Senior Cup (2): 1953–54, 1996–97 *Bass Charity Vase (13): 1954, 1961, 1970–71, 1981, 1986, 1997, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2011, 2013, 2014 'Europe' *UEFA Europa League (1): 2015–16 Appearances 'Individual records' *Most appearances in total: 646, Darren Stride (1993–2010) *Most League appearances: 557, Darren Stride (1993–2010) *Most FA Cup appearances: 55, Darren Stride (1993–2010) *Most League Cup appearances:' 13', Lee Seung-woo (2014–present) *Most European appearances: 22, Lee Seung-woo (2014–present) *Most consecutive league appearances:' 202', Damien McCrory, 18 August 2012 – 26 November 2016 *Most appearances in a single season: 82, Damien McCrory (2015–16) *Most internationally capped player whilst at Burton Albion: Mário Lúcio, 25 while at Burton Albion (Brazil) *Most internationally capped player: Dimitar Berbatov, 78 in total (0 at Burton Albion) (Bulgaria) 'All-time appearances' Goals 'Individual records' *Most goals in total: 269, James Harrison (1978–1984, 2003–2004) *Most goals in a season: 60 – James Harrison, 1978–79 *Most League goals in a season: 36 – Lee Seung-woo, 2015–16 *Most League goals in one match: 4''' – Lee Seung-woo v. Blackburn Rovers, EFL Championship, 24 February 2017 *Most FA Cup goals in one match: '''4 – Wellington Silva v. Preston North End, Third Round, 9 January 2016 *Most League Cup goals in one match: 2''', joint record **Chris Hussey v. Sheffield United, First Round, 6 August 2013 **Robbie Keane v. Southampton, Semi-Final Second Leg, 25 January 2017 *Most UEFA Europa League goals in one match: '''3 – Wellington Silva v. Krasnodar, Round of 32 Second Leg, 25 February 2016 *Most UEFA Champions League goals in one match: 3''', joint record: **Lee Seung-woo v. Porto, Round of 16, First Leg, 22 February 2017 **Lee Seung-woo v. Porto, Round of 16, Second Leg, 14 March 2017 *Most European goals in one season: '''10, joint record: **Agostinho Cá, 2015–16 **Lee Seung-woo, 2015–16 *Most hat-tricks: 12, Stan Round and Lee Seung-woo 'Top league goalscorers by season' Attendances Internationals *First international: Jacques Maghoma for the Democratic Republic of Congo against Saudi Arabia (21 May 2010) *Most caps whilst an Albion player: 12 – Mário Lúcio Transfers 'Highest transfer fees paid' Managers *First full-time manager: Reg Weston – Weston was manager from 1950 until his retirement in 1957. *Longest serving manager: Nigel Clough – 10 years, 96 days (709 games) (October 1998 to 6 January 2009) Team records 'Firsts' *First Football League match: Shrewsbury Town 3–1 Burton Albion, 8 August 2009 *First European match: Burton Albion 5–1 Lusitanos, UEFA Europa League first qualifying round first leg, 2 July 2015 *First League Cup match: Reading 5–1 Burton Albion, First Round, 11 August 2009 *First Football League Trophy match: Burton Albion 1–5 Chesterfield, Northern Section East First Round, 1 September 2009 'Wins' *Record win: 12–0 vs. Bedworth United, Birmingham Senior Cup Second Round, 15 December 2015 *Record League win: **'8–0' vs. Wigan Athletic, 14 January 2017 **'10–2' vs. Birmingham City, 17 April 2017 *Record FA Cup win: 8–2 vs. Chester FC, Second Round, 6 December 2014 *Record League Cup win: 4–0 vs. Bury, First Round, 10 August 2016 *Record European win: **'6–1' vs. Lyon, UEFA Champions League Group Stage, 7 December 2016 **'5–0' vs. Dinamo Zagreb, UEFA Champions League Group Stage, 18 October 2016 *Most consecutive league wins: 21, 7 March 2015 – 26 September 2015 *Most consecutive league wins over one season: 12, joint record: **1 November 2008 – 17 January 2009, Football Conference **7 March 2015 – 2 May 2015, Football League One (This record continued for the first nine games of the following season) *Most league wins in a season: 37 in 46 games, Football League Two, 2014–15 'Draws' *Highest scoring draw: 7–7 '''v. Tottenham Hotspur, FA Cup Quarter-final, 12 March 2017 **Note: This match went to extra time and was 6–6 at the end of 90 minutes. *Most league draws in a season: '''15 in 46 games, Football League Two, 2010–11 and in 2013–14 *Most consecutive league draws: 6', 25 April 2011 – 16 August 2011 'Losses *Record defeat: 0–10 v. Barnet, Southern League Premier Division, 7 February 1970 *Record Football League defeat: 1–7, joint record: **v. Bristol Rovers, Football League Two, 14 April 2012 **v. Port Vale, Football League Two, 5 April 2013 *Record League Cup defeat: 1–5 v. Reading, First Round, 11 August 2009 *Record FA Cup defeat: 0–8 v. AFC Bournemouth, First Round, 17 November 1956 *Record European defeat: 1–3 v. Villarreal, Quarter-final First Leg, 7 April 2016 *Longest sequence of league defeats: 8''', 25 February 2012 – 24 March 2012 *Longest unbeaten run in the league: '''65, 1 November 2014 – 5 March 2016 *Most league defeats in a season: 20, joint record **in 42 games, Football Conference, 2003–04 **in 46 games, Football League Two, 2011–12 *Fewest league defeats in a season: 2', joint record; **in 44 games, Northern Football League Premier Division, 2001–02 **in 46 games, Football League One, 2015–16 'Goals *Most goals scored in one match: 12, joint record; **'12–0' vs. Bedworth United, Birmingham Senior Cup Second Round, 15 December 2015 **'12–1' vs. Coalville Town, Birmingham Senior Cup First Round, 6 September 1954 *Most goals conceded in one match: 10, vs. Barnet vs. Southern League Premier Division, 7 February 1970 *Most League goals scored in one season: 116, in 42 games, EFL Championship, 2016–17, season ongoing *Fewest League goals scored in one season: 47 in 46 games, Football League Two, 2013–14 *Most League goals conceded in one season: 77 in 42 games, Football Conference, 2002–03 *Fewest League goals conceded in one season: 26 in 46 games, Football League One, 2015–16 'Points' *Most points earned in a season (3 for a win): 115, 2014–15 *Fewest points earned in a season (3 for a win): 47, 1987–88 *Most points earned in a season (2 for a win): 56, 1979–80 *Fewest points earned in a season (2 for a win): 46, 1980–81 'Penalties' *Most penalties saved: 16, Benjamin Buchel *Most penalties scored by a single player: 50, James Harrison